


Friday - Ziam

by versacezayn



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: A quick very quick oneshot, Bottom Zayn, First Time, Gay Smut, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Student Zayn, Teacher Liam, Teacher/Student, Top Liam, explicit - Freeform, he’s a bit cocky too, i wrote this so fast pls forgive me, zayn is 18, zayn is a little brat, zayn sort of seduces him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacezayn/pseuds/versacezayn
Summary: Zayn gets on Mr. Payne’s nerves one Friday and Mr. Payne makes him stay after class.





	Friday - Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo lovelies, quick thing before you start reading: Zayn IS 18, so yes this isn’t an underage fic and they do both consent. So please don’t think I’m that kind of writer. 
> 
> Two, this is just a quick one shot, so please enjoy. It’s literally just porn without plot. 
> 
> Three: enjoy! and as always, please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think! Make sure to check end notes.

Zayn was shaking, anticipating what was about to come next. The adrenaline that was once running through his blood turned into anxiety and Zayn doesn’t know how he got here. 

Well he does, but he doesn’t know how he got so far. 

Here’s how it all started: 

—

It was Friday, during 6th period and everyone was waiting to go home. This restlessness of course made students loud, and wild. And Zayn was one of them. 

During the lecture, Zayn couldn’t focus on anything. He would just copy notes over the weekend (if he felt like it). 

This class in particular was special though. It was Psychology with Mr. Payne. Zayn liked psychology, but he liked Mr. Payne more. 

There was nothing else in this world Zayn loved more than an intelligent man. And Mr. Payne definitely was that. Mr. Payne extremely serious, and that was another thing Zayn found attractive about him. He never referred to students by their first names, always by their last with a title. Zayn found that so alluring and funny. He hardly joked around in class, and he was very serious about his lectures. 

Mr. Payne was tall, had a deep voice, and he had a beard. Those were all plus one’s in Zayn’s book. He also had tattoos (plus one), nice hair (plus one), big muscles (another plus one), and should he even go on? Lia-Mr. Payne was attractive as fuck and all Zayn wanted to do was be fucked over his desk. 

Zayn and his friend started talking in class, and Mr. Payne had already chewed them out for it three times. 

The first time, Mr. Payne was nice.

“Mr. Malik, please stop talking.” 

“Sorry, won’t happen again sir.” He said. 

The second time, Mr. Payne was aggravated. 

“Mr. Malik, I’ve already asked you to stop talking. Please stop.” 

The third time, Mr. Payne yelled at him, which only made Zayn grin. He didn’t care. He found it funny watching Mr. Payne get riled up. 

“Mr. Malik! I’m trying to give a lecture here and you keep talking. You can either talk out in the hallway, or shut your mouth in here. Do you understand?” 

Zayn was quiet, and internally smirked. 

“I said, do you understand?” Mr. Payne said, gritting through his teeth. 

“I do.” Zayn said meekly. 

Zayn did as his teacher said, and went on his phone.

That wasn’t a great idea. 

His teacher walked over to his desk and snatched Zayn’s phone out of his hand. 

But Zayn wasn’t having it. So he snatched his phone right out of his hand, making it a point to touch his teachers hand, intimately. 

“Zayn.” Mr. Payne stared down at him, “Give me your phone. You’re on thin ice with me right now, and I’m tired of you causing trouble.” 

“Well what if I want to cause trouble?” Zayn said, sliding his phone out of Mr. Payne’s grip with his eyebrow raised. 

Some students heard, and a chorus of low “ooo”‘s sang. 

Mr. Payne gave Zayn a stone cold look, and stared directly into his eyes, “See me after class.” 

First of all, Zayn wasn’t about to stay after class. As much as he liked Mr. Payne, he was going over his friends house and he didn’t have the time for that. 

To pass time, Zayn went on his phone (Again).

—

When the bell rang, Zayn gathered his belongings and walked towards the door along with the other students. Unfortunately, Zayn was unlucky and was the last one out the door and Mr. Payne caught him. 

Mr. Payne grabbed the handle of Zayn’s bag, and pulled him back into the classroom and shut the door. 

“Come.” Mr. Payne said walking back to his desk.

Mr. Payne pulled a chair over next to his desk and sat down at his desk. 

“Sit.” 

Zayn sat in the chair, and looked Mr. Payne up and down. Gosh, he looked hot today. His hair was perfectly done, he was wearing a tight dress shirt with black trousers, and his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his sleeve. 

“So you’re giving me orders like a dog now huh?” 

“Get used to it, because I’ll be giving you a lot more.” He said.

Zayn’s eyes widened and his body froze for a second. He wasn’t sure what Mr. Payne meant, but he started to get anxious. 

“You think you’re so tough right? Continuously disrespecting the teacher, talking back, embarrassing me...but look at you now, you’re nervous. That’s because your friends aren’t here.” 

Zayn leaned back, “No... I’m like that even when I’m not with my friends.” He crossed his arms, “It’s just who I am.” He said.

Mr. Payne leaned in closer to Zayn, “Oh, really is that so?” 

“It is so.”

“Go sit in the desk over there, and don’t move. Give me your phone too.” Mr. Payne said lowly. 

Zayn scoffed, “I don’t have to do that. I’m out of here.” Zayn grabbed his bag and went straight for the door. 

Mr. Payne stood in front of Zayn so he could block his tracks. Mr. Payne’s frame was bigger than Zayn’s and he towered over him. 

“You’re serving a detention Mr. Malik. Now go sit in the desk over there and give me your phone.” 

“I don’t have to do shit, I’m 18.” Zayn brushed pass Mr. Payne started walking towards the door. 

“You’re on school property. You are to follow the rules. Failure to comply with the rules will result in disciplinary action such as not walking at graduation, not going on senior trips, or I could suspend you.” 

“You can’t suspend me because I said something that hurt your feelings,” Zayn scoffed. “Please, I’m out of here.” Zayn shook his head. 

“It’s your choice, Mr. Malik. But I would highly recommend you go sit in that desk over there. I would hate to ruin your year and possibly your future. I would hate for your record to be tainted during your senior year...I wonder what colleges would think of that?” 

Zayn let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his phone on Mr. Payne’s desk. He plopped down in the seat and put his feet up on the book holder in the seat in front of him. 

“Fuck you.” Zayn mumbled. 

“Shut up.” Mr. Payne said. 

—  
These white walls were fucking killing Zayn. He felt like he was in prison. 

Zayn looked up at the clock on the wall and squinted to read it. It was 4 o’clock. Zayn had almost been here for two hours.

He occasionally looked up at Mr. Payne, and saw him typing away on his computer or grading something. 

‘This Is so fucking stupid.’ He thought to himself. 

Zayn didn’t realize that what he said in his head actually came out his mouth and Mr. Payne swivelled around in his chair. 

“What did you just say?” 

Zayn stood up from his desk, “I said, this is fucking stupid!” He slammed his palms against the desk. 

“Why are you always looking for trouble Zayn? I have every right to suspend you from any senior activities or suspend you for this in general.” Mr. Payne hissed through his teeth. 

Zayn slowly walked from his desk to Mr. Payne’s. He stood in front of Mr. Payne and grabbed his tie, “What if I’m looking for trouble,” he batted his eyelashes, “Liam.” He said in a dubious tone. 

Mr. Payne’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe Zayn was coming into him. He wasn’t expecting it at all. This was wrong, Zayn was his student. 

“You need to watch your tone, Zayn.” 

“No. I don’t think I want to.” Zayn tugged on his tie some more.

Liam’s skin got hot and he froze. He didn’t know what to do, or say. He wasn’t going to lie, he did find zayn attractive. His long black locks of hair that was pushed back on his head, his big bambi eyes, his long lashes and his small body. 

They stayed like this for a second, until Zayn broke the silence with an eruption of laughter. 

“Look at you! You should see how red you are, oh my God this is so funny. Is there a mirror in here somewhere? You should see how funny this is.”

Mr. Payne stood up from his chair amidst Zayn’s laughter. He would show him funny. 

“What?” Zayn said, “Oh c’mon, you know it was funny, I was only teasing you. It’s fun-“ 

Mr. Payne cut Zayn off by pulling him by his waist close to his body. He could feel the heat of the younger student and the way the younger student’s heart was thumping in his chest. 

“Do you think this is teasing?” 

Zayn’s heart was going a million miles per second, he didn’t know what was going on and he was getting anxious.

“Do you think...this is teasing.” Mr. Payne placed his hand on Zayn’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

Zayn let out an almost inaudible gasp and felt his skin heat up. 

“I–“ 

“I know you want me Zayn. I see the way you look at me in class, it’s very obvious.” 

Mr. Payne’s voice had become dark and sultry, Zayn felt like he was being encased by the smoothest velvet but only the velvet was the vibrations of Mr. Payne’s voice. 

“And to be honest...”, Mr. Payne started making circles on the small of Zayn’s back, “I want you too.” He whispered. 

Zayn sharply Inhaled, still in Mr. Payne’s grasp, not being able to move.

“But unfortunately, I’ll have to reprimand you first before we can do any of that.” Jesus Christ his voice was hot now. Zayn could fucking taste the spearmint from his breath. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” 

“Well what do you mean Zayn.” Mr. Payne said lowly in Zayn’s ear, “Do you want this? Yes or no?” 

Zayn nodded. 

“Are you sure?”

He gulped, “Y-yes I do.” 

“Hands on my desk then.” 

Zayn quickly did as he was told and put his hands on Mr. Payne’s desk. 

Zayn was shaking, and quivering. Anticipating what was about to come next. The adrenaline that was once running through his blood turned into anxiety and Zayn doesn’t know how he got here. 

But Zayn wanted this, and he wanted it bad. He could feel his dick getting hard, and his skin was on fire. 

Zayn was not expecting what came next. He felt a thwack to his ass and he jolted forward. 

“Ow!” Zayn winced.

“Shhh, shh, relax baby boy.” Mr. Payne rubbed his shoulder.

The pet name made Zayn moan, but that moan turned into a grimace when his ass was hit again. 

“I’m just warming you up. When I spank you with my belt, you’re going to count followed by “sir”, do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

Zayn felt a hard hit on his ass, “Yes what?” 

“Y-yes sir.” 

—

When Mr. Payne replaced his hand with his belt, Zayn was shaking. It stung so good, but so bad at the same time. He was having a hard time keeping his palms steady on the desk. 

“T-ten sir.”

“Good boy.”

“El-le-leven sir.” He whined.

“Fourt-Fourteen sir.” 

“Fift-fifteen sir.” Zayn sighed out and rested his upper half on Mr. Payne’s desk. 

“Good boy, come here.” Mr. Payne said.

Zayn turned around and his teacher embraced him, running his hand over his face. He held up his chin, staring into Zayn’s now watery, big bambi eyes and kissed him. 

His teacher ran his hands down his back to his ass, and Zayn winced. He rubbed the boy’s bottom through the fabric of his jeans while he kissed him. Zayn could taste the spearmint from Mr. Payne’s mouth. 

Mr. Payne sucked on Zayn’s bottom lip and slid his hands into Zayn’s pants, caressing his ass. 

Zayn sighed, and continued to be embraced by his teacher. He was extremely hard now, and all he could think about was having Mr. Payne inside of him. 

Zayn reached for the tie of his teachers shirt and discarded it. He traced his fingers over his neck and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Before Zayn could finish, Lia-Mr. Payne grabbed his hand. 

Mr. Payne lifted Zayn’s shirt, and took it off. He took in the young boy’s body, not pudgy but not ridiculously toned either.

“Nice.”

He leaned into Zayn, and Zayn closed his eyes fully expecting a kiss, but was met with his teachers lips his neck instead. 

He felt himself being lifted up and put on the desk and tilted his head back. He could feel his teacher’s lips tracing the outline of his jaw. He moaned softly. 

The teacher made his way to the skin near Zayn’s earlobe, the nape of his neck and his jaw. When Zayn felt his teacher start sucking there, he dug his nails into his back and moaned out loud. 

“Liam” he gasped. 

Liam knew what he was doing was wrong, this was his student for fucks sake. But it wasn’t entirely wrong, Zayn wanted this and so did he. But things were going to be awkward as hell for the next three months. 

He continued to softly kiss up and down the younger boys neck. The boy moaned, making the teacher pleased with his work. 

He decided to elicit another response from Zayn, so he took both of the boy’s nipples and pinched them between his thumb and index finger. 

Zayn shook and almost made some of the stuff on Mr. Payne’s desk fall off. 

“I-oh fuck, that feels good.” Zayn moaned.

“You like that?” Liam asked.

“Y-yes I do.” He moaned again.

“Do you like this?” Liam pinched his nipples a bit harder and twisted them.

Zayn yelped, pushing his teacher back. He was overwhelmed by this new feeling and his immediate reaction was to push him back. 

“Are you okay?” Liam frowned.

“I-it was overwhelming. I’m sorry Liam. I did like it though.” Zayn said quietly.

Liam hummed and went back to caressing the student. He sucked on the boys nipples, leaving them puffy and sucked little hickies on his chest.

“Only so you can see and remember.” Liam said. 

“Now, get on your knees.” 

“What?”

“I said, get on your knees Zayn.”

Zayn nodded frantically and did as he was told. He got on his knees, and the cool, hard tiled floor reminded him that he was at school. 

Zayn could see the dent in his teachers pants and he knew what was about to come. 

The teacher unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling down the band of his briefs and let his dick out.

Zayn was not expecting this. 

He was not expecting his dick to be this big. 

He’s seen some big dicks in his life, but never like this. He was big. Girthy, and long. Big. 

“Something wrong?” 

The student devilishly grinned, “Not at all.” 

Zayn was about to give Mr. Payne the best blowjob of his life. He spat on his palm and gave him a few good strokes. He ran his thumb over the head to gather the precum that was coming out and slicked his dick up with that along with his spit. 

His teacher let out a low moan, which encourages Zayn to keep going.

Zayn held up his dick, and licked all the way from the bottom of the shaft, all the way to the tip where he swirled his tongue around it. He could hear his teacher’s breathing speeding up and how he was trying not to moan.

Zayn took Mr. Payne in his mouth with his dick sitting on Zayn’s tongue. He pressed his lips down, making sure his teacher felt pressure and started the blow him. He moved his head back and forth, pressing his tongue against the shaft of Liam’s dick in his mouth and holding his lips in (tight) place. 

Liam threw his head back and moaned, he watched as the boy blew him and Jesus Christ did he look good. It was like he was born to suck a dick.

Zayn removed his mouth from Liam and a thick trail of saliva followed, dripping down his chest. Zayn looked up at Liam and batted his eyes at him while he licked up and down his length as if it was a lollipop. 

He grabbed the back of Zayn’s hair as he blew him and pushed him forward so he could take more of Liam in his mouth. 

Zayn could feel his dick hardening in his pants and the precum oozing out of his dick. He needed some sort of release but his jeans really weren’t helping right about now.

Zayn reached for the zipper of his pants, and reached for his dick. The tip was shiny from all the precum and his dick was straining against itself from being so hard. He began to stroke himself as his teacher started to reach the back of his throat but that was all cut short when he felt Liam’s hand move.

“What are you doing?” 

“Blowing you and getting myself off.” Zayn said, looking up at his teacher.

Liam placed a finger under Zayn’s chin and lifted his head up, “Who said you could touch yourself?” 

Zayn laughed, “Excuse me? I can touch myself if I want t-“ Liam’s finger turned into his whole hand, and gripped Zayn’s jaw firmly. 

“You will not touch yourself unless I say so, now put your hands behind your back.” 

Zayn tried to oppose him, but his mouth could hardly open because of how Liam was gripping his jaw so he obliged. 

Liam reached for the tie that started all of this and tied it around Zayn’s wrists.

Liam gently placed his hand on the back of Zayn’s head, “Open your mouth.” 

Liam pushed his head down on his dick, and his dick reached the back of Zayn’s throat. He thrusted into Zayn’s mouth, and gagging sounds started to fill the room. 

Tears filled Zayn’s eyes and he felt his dick twitch. All the control Mr. Payne has over him right now was about to make him explode. He could cum right now just from having his mouth fucked. It was kind of pathetic, but he loved how in control he was, and the feeling of Liam‘s heavy cock in his mouth. 

Zayn’s hips bucked as his mouth got fucked, followed by his teachers moans filling the room. He loved hearing Mr Payne moan his name and they were deep and sexy. If he could have them on replay he would.

“Look at you taking my cock like a good boy. Getting your mouth fucked.” Liam said. 

“Y’think you’re so fucking tough, can’t talk shit now with my dick in your throat and your hands tied can you?” Liam said again. 

Zayn’s back arched, then his hips bucked up. Zayn needed to be fucked, he needed to get fucked NOW. 

“Aw look at you and your hips? You want a release baby boy?” Liam cooed. 

Liam pushed Zayn’s head all the way down on his dick, and fucked into his mouth furiously. He grabbed a fistful of Zayn’s jet black locks and saw the tears streaming down Zayn’s face. 

But Zayn didn’t mind though. If Mr. Payne wanted to stomp on him right here and right now, he’d let him. 

His teachers thrusts started getting sloppy and he knew he was about to cum. 

“Oh fuck.” 

Mr. Payne gave two good thrusts and spilled right into Zayn’s mouth. He shook as he came and grabbed onto his desk for support. 

Zayn’s face was red, his eyes were watery and he had tears coming down his face. But he didn’t mind it at all. 

Zayn whimpered and pulled the teacher down for a kiss, letting him taste himself. 

They kissed each other softly, their lips brushing against each other and so were their tongues. 

Mr. Payne grabbed Zayn’s hand and untied then. He brought him towards his side of the desk, where his chair was. 

He placed Zayn down on the desk, and pulled his pants and underwear down all in one pull. 

The teacher spat on his hand and grabbed his students dick firmly, and started to pump it. 

Zayn jolted and let out a high-pitched whine as his teacher touched him. He twisted his hand, rubbed his head, and slicked up his dick while jerking him off. 

Zayn’s back arched, lifting his whole body up and he couldn’t stop moaning. It was a string of sweet “ooo’s” and “uh’s” followed by “oh liam” or “oh mr. payne”. 

As Liam got Zayn off, he reached for Zayn’s mouth, making him open it and stuck two fingers in them. 

“Suck.” 

Zayn gladly did. He sucked on the teacher’s fingers and swirled his tongue around them. 

When they were wet enough, Mr. Payne took them out and brought them to Zayn’s hole, tracing them around the muscle. 

Liam took Zayn’s dick into his mouth and slowly entered one of his slick finger into Zayn’s hole. 

“Oh fuck!” Zayn choked on a moan. 

Liam inserted his thick finger into Zayn’s tight hole and let him get used to it. While he waited for the boy to adjust, he continued blowing him. 

“Oh my God, please move please.” Zayn pleaded. 

Liam began to finger Zayn’s hole while licking up his shaft. 

Zayn was in pure ecstasy. He didn’t if his friend was waiting on him, and he sure didn’t care that I was almost 5 o’clock in the afternoon. His hot “as fuck” teacher’s finger was in his ass and his hot “as fuck” teacher’s mouth was around his cock. He didn’t care how awkward this would be on Monday. 

By the time Mr. Payne had two fingers in Zayn, he was begging his teacher to fuck him. 

Liam was fingering him now and even began to rim him.

“Fuck, it feels so good, oh my God please fuck me Mr. Payne.” 

His teacher insisted that he kept going so it wouldn’t hurt when he fucked him but Zayn didn’t care.

Zayn grabbed Liam by the collar of his shirt that he had recently unbuttoned and brought him face-to-face, 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to God I will fucking explode. Fuck the living shit out of me.” Zayn gritted through his teeth. 

“Somebody’s eager.” Liam smirked. 

Liam took his fingers out of Zayn’s ass (which made him whimper) and he took his shirt off. 

Liam found a condom, and rolled it onto the length of his dick. He stepped out of his pants, and lifted Zayn’s legs up into the air. 

Zayn was nervous. He looked at his teacher slicking up with lube, and looked around the room. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t back down now. Plus, he was hard as fuck. His dick hurt. 

Liam finished slicking himself up and lined himself up with Zayn’s hole, Zayn relaxed himself by taking deep breaths and he felt the head of Liam’s dick brush against his hole.

“Wait! Wait, wait!” Zayn yelled. 

“I’m sorry, I just. I’ve never done this before.” Zayn signed. 

“Wait woah. You’ve never...you’ve never had sex?” Liam backed away. 

“No.” 

“Zayn...” Liam sighed, “I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

Zayn panicked, “No! Why not?” 

“Because...Zayn your first time should be with someone special. Someone you love.” Liam sombrely said. 

“I gave you my consent. I don’t care. Plus wouldn’t it be hot to take someone’s virginity?” Zayn snapped back, “C’mon. Fuck me.” Zayn tapped his ass, “I’m all yours.” 

Liam stood there, not knowing if he should listen to his student or tell Zayn to leave. His cock was telling him no, but his mind was telling him he should let Zayn go. 

Zayn got up and looked at Liam, looking nervous as hell. “It’s okay, I promise you. Now please fuck me.” Zayn reassured him.

“Zayn, you need to leave.” 

Zayn roller his eyes. Could he just fuck him already?

“But I’m so turned on, please fuck me. I need you.” He exaggerated this, hoping this would reel Liam back in. 

“Zayn...”

Zayn grabbed Liam’s face, “Look, you’re not going to back down from this. I know you want to, and so do I. I appreciate how “precious” (he air quoted) you think my virginity is, but if I want to lose it to a man nine years older than me, then that’s my business.” 

“What happened to you being so dominant huh? Where did that Liam go? Where is he?”, Zayn taunted “Are you scared now? Show me what you got. You were such a daddy earlier, what hape-“ 

Liam pushed Zayn down on the desk, and held him down. Zayn let out a gasp that turned into a satisfied moan which amplified as Liam entered him. 

“Fuuck” Liam strung out the syllables as he entered Zayn’s tight heat. 

Zayn was making fists with his hands as he felt his hole being stretched open. He let out little gasps as Liam entered inch by inch. It was uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it and felt every single nerve send electricity throughout his body. 

“Oh my God you’re so, wow—please keep going. I want it all...” Zayn gasped. 

When Liam bottomed out, he caressed the boys cheek. Zayn was wincing and as much as the boy told Liam he was okay, he was having a hard time adjusting. 

The teacher leaned down and kissed the boy and peppered little kisses all over his body to relax him. 

“You can move now.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

Liam slowly moved his hips backward, and thrusted into Zayn. Making the younger boy furrow his brows. 

When Zayn got used to Liam being inside of him, he found a pace he liked and began to fuck him. 

Zayn held onto Liam as he fucked into him and closed his eyes. He opened them every once in a while to see his teacher above him (which was a sight that could make him cum alone). 

With every thrust, Zayn was pushed up against he desk and brought back down. He couldn’t control the noises that were coming from his mouth and his head felt fuzzy. All he could focus on was the feeling of Liam’s dick stretching his hole as he thrusted into him. 

“Go a little fa-faster..” Zayn whispered. 

Liam did like so, and fucked into Zayn faster. 

Zayn dug his nails into Liam’s sides, moaning and saying obscenities. 

“This feels so good oh my God.” Zayn moaned out and reached for his dick, and started tugging at it to get some release. 

Liam swatted his hand away from his dick and grabbed it firmly, “No. touching yourself.” Liam threatened. 

Liam grabbed both of Zayn’s wrists and started his pace back again. Only this time it was harder, and faster. 

“Mr. Payne!” Zayn cried out arching his back. 

“I’ll fuck you so good you won’t even have to touch yourself.” Liam grunted. 

Liam released Zayn’s wrists and moved to his hips instead. He firmly grabbed his hips and pulled him down on every thrust. 

Zayn’s moved his hands up to his face, and covered it. He was too much of a mess right now and was overwhelmed as hell. He could feel tears brimming at his eyes, trying to escape. It didn’t hurt, he was just extremely overwhelmed. 

“You like this dick don’t baby boy? Look at you taking my dick, so fucking good.” Liam’s voice was thick like honey, and it was dripping onto Zayn, trapping him in it. 

Liam slammed into Zayn and he yelled out his name. He wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and pulling him forward by his heels.

“Stop and stand up.” Liam said.

Zayn stood up, and was turned around by Liam, pushed down onto the desk and felt Liam enter him again. 

Zayn’s toes curled and his body jolted. He yelled, and yelled again as Liam fucked him while he was bent over his desk. 

This angle was bringing Zayn close to the edge. Something about being fucked over his teacher’s desk while looking at the empty classroom brought back that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“You like getting fucked over my desk?” 

“Y-yes sir, it fe-feels so good oh my G-od!”   
Mr. Payne grabbed Zayn’s hair and pulled him back, fucking into him harder. 

Mr. Payne let go of Zayn’s hair and grabbed both of his arms, holding them and pushing him forward as he fucked his hole. 

Zayn slammed his fist against the desk, breathing in and out rapidly. He could feel the tears running down his face. 

“Right there! Right there!” Zayn cried and started mumbling. 

Both of them started moaning as Liam continued to hit Zayn’s sweet spot. Zayn felt his legs start to go to jello, and Liam’s thrusts started to get sloppier.   
“‘M gonna fuckin’ cum.” Liam said. 

“Me...me t-oo.” Zayn said in between his cries. 

They continued like this for a few more minutes and Liam took himself out Zayn and flipped him over. 

“Fuck!” Liam yelled, and then he came with a roar all over Zayn’s stomach. He grabbed onto the desk for support as he caught his breath and his eyes diverted to Zayn who came shortly after.

—

“That...was amazing. I feel brand new.” 

Liam laughed, and began buttoning his shirt back up. 

“I wonder if anyone was here.” Zayn said, getting back into his clothes.

“No, everyone left.” Lia-Mr. Payne reassured him. 

“Aw but that makes it no fun. It’s more exciting when you know people can hear you.” Zayn smirked. 

Zayn took one of Lia-Mr. Payne’s sticky notes and scribbled something down. 

He gave the sticky note to Liam and walked towards the door, 

“I expect to hear from you. Don’t keep me waiting.” He winked. 

—

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? It was short, but I wanted to write something. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and thank you for the support. Please leave kudos and comments, and please please stop by my tumblr. Let me know what you want me to write next ;) 
> 
> astrokilam.tumblr.com
> 
> xx


End file.
